


Keep You Safe

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i should lay low on the angst, romanogers - Freeform, spoilers from civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she made a promise to save his life. Spoilers for Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

** Keep You Safe **

**WHO ELSE SAW THE FUCKING TRAILER FOR CIVIL WAR??**

**I FUCKING DIED AS I SAW IT ON JIMMY KIMMEL AND THEN KEPT REWATCHING IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN ON YOUTUBE. LIKE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. ALL THE FUCKING FEELS!!!**

**Anyways this was inspired by the mini Romanogers scene with Nat and Steve speaking on the phone. Seriously I don’t think my heart will take this pain once the movie comes.**

**Summary:** _she made a promise to save his life_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**This is just basically a different version of the Romanogers phone convo they have in the trailer, but this time it’s face-to-face**

**ENJOY!!**

_Song used: Safe and Sound (original by Taylor Swift and Civil War) cover by LandonAustin_

She looked around discreetly as she waited for him to arrive, looking at the menu while searching. Finally the person she was looking for arrived as he pulled the chair and sat down.

Picking up the menu he spoke, “So what’s so urgent that you needed to see me?”

“It’s about you going after Barnes.”

Frowning he placed the menu down, “He’s my friend Nat.”

“I know that Steve,” she placed her own menu down and looked at him, “but you need to consider other options.”

“I’m not going to sit by the side lines while my own friend gets blamed for something he had no control of.”

“Look Steve, things are going to get messy, and messier if you get caught up in the crosshairs.”

Steve clenched his fist, “Bucky is all I had, even when I had nothing Nat, I had Bucky.”

“I know that Steve, but please don’t do this. Don’t get caught up in this mess.”

He glared at her, “Why are you asking me all of this? What’s the point of going through all that trouble, knowing that Tony might catch you, just to get information on Bucky’s whereabouts and then tell me to stay out of it?”

Nat let out a shaky sigh before speaking, “Steve, just stay out of this one please. You’ll only make this worse.” He could hear the concern in her voice, her body posture changing, instantly he could tell that he was worried about him.

“Are you saying you’ll arrest me?”

Her right hand banged onto the table, slightly startling Steve, “Damn it Steve, I’m trying to keep you safe.”

“I don’t need you to protect me Nat, I’m perfectly fine of taking care of myself.”

She shook her head, “Don’t you remember? The conversation we had back in Sam’s place when we were running from HYDRA.”

He raised a brow, “What about that conversation.”

“I asked you if you would trust me to save your life, and you said you would because you’re an honest person.”

Steve looked at her intently, he had no idea she remembered that conversation nor that promise. He thought she had forgotten all about it especially when their relationship had been strained when they moved to the original Avengers tower. The blond didn’t know that Nat still cared about him.

He looked around and noticed that they were getting a few stares from the other customers. Quickly they headed to the park and sat down on a bench in a secluded area.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Nat nodded in response. “I know I told you I trusted you with my life, but this is Bucky’s life that I’m protecting.”

“Yes I know that Steve, but you also have to face the facts that you’ll end up hurt or even _killed_ maybe.” He looked at her, noticing that she was shaking a bit. “I can’t have you die Steve, I can’t live with the fact that if you die, your blood will be on my hands because I failed to protect you when I promised I would.”

Now he fully understood what she had meant. Steve didn’t take in the fact that if anything bad were to happen to him, that Nat would blame herself in full and would resent herself.

“I’m sorry,” he gently took her right hand and stroked it with his thumb, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards his chest, his right hand gently rubbing her left arm. “I know you mean well Nat, it’s just that I can’t stay on the sides, that’s not who I am.”

“I know,” she whispered softly into his chest, “but I don’t know what I’d do if something bad happened to you Steve. You mean a lot to me.” She clutched his grey shirt tightly, afraid that if she let go, he’d disappear. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“He’s my best friend Nat, I have to help him.”

“And I need to keep you safe!”

“Nat-“

Before he could say anything, a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own, before he knew it, Steve wrapped both arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Sadness and love were the emotions they poured into the kiss. Separating, Steve saw the pain in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Nat, but I need you to break that promise,” he whispered gently.

“Damn it Steve, the one time I’m trying to do something good, you tell me to drop it.” She buried her face back into his chest. “I care about you Steve, I really do.”

“I know Nat,” he laid his cheek on her head and rubbed her back gently. “I care about you too Nat, but Bucky needs me Nat.”

“And I need you, alive and safe.”

He cupped her face with both hands and looked at her with intent. “I promise, I will be safe and I will stay alive.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Nat,” he kissed her softly and whispered against her lips, “Yours is the one promise I don’t want to break.”

The spy hugged him close, “I’ll do whatever I can to help keep you safe while you go help Bucky.”

“Thank you Nat,” with one last hug and kiss, the super soldier got up and headed towards the place where Bucky would be.

Worry was written clearly on her face as she watched her soldier leave. “Please Steve, please be safe.”

* * *

 

Steve panted heavily as he was getting tired from his fight with Crossbones. He grunted as he was lifted up by the ex-SHIELD agent and pinned against the wall.

“I’m gonna make you pay Rogers, for dropping a wall on me.” Before the knife could stab Steve, Crossbones fell back as a wire wrapped around his neck.

Steve looked and spotted Nat on the ex-agent’s shoulder. Crossbones fell on the floor while the spy gracefully landed on her feet.

“If you want to kill Steve, you’ll have to get through me first Rumlow.”

Crossbones laughed, “Oh it’ll be my pleasure to gut you first, you bitch.”

The two charged each other and ducked when one tried to get a swing in. Blows were exchanged and Nat was careful each time one of his blades retracted from the gauntlet. Slightly catching his breath, Steve joined in the fight and it was the two Avengers fighting against Crossbones. Despite being ganged up on, he managed to hold his own against the two Avengers. Once Steve swung his shield at the ex-SHIELD agent, he duck and retracted his knife out. Nat quickly saw this and pushed Crossbones, causing the two to roll over.

“Nat!” Steve yelled. He ran over towards her, her front on the ground and her back facing him. His heart beat fast, afraid what he would see once he turned her over. Kneeling by her side and placing his shield next to him, Steve carefully pulled her to his lap and his heart dropped. Blood was coming out from her stomach. “Nat? No, no, Nat please.”

“Steve,” she groaned and looked up. Gently she placed a hand on his cheek. “Like I said before, I would save your life.” Blood came from her lips as she began to cough.

“I know Nat, and you kept your promise.” Tears were streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry Nat, I never meant for anyone to die because of me.”

She smiled, “Better you than me. I’m expandable Steve, you aren’t,” more blood spilled from her lips.

“Not to me you aren’t Nat, I need you.” He clutched her right hand and held it tight. “I need you Nat, I need my second-in-command.” He felt like he was back on the Valkyrie again, talking to Peggy over the radio, one last conversation before he gave his life to save his country. “I can’t lose you Nat.”

“I love you Steve.”

He let out a chocked sob, “I love you too Nat.” Gently he kissed her lips one last time before her emerald eyes dulled out.

Hearing the sound of Crossbones boots and hear him walking over, Steve looked up with a killer intent in his eyes. Carefully he placed Nat on the ground, he grabbed his shield and placed it on his arms.

“Crossbones, this time when I kill you, I’ll make sure you stay dead.”

**END**

**I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS!**

**FUCK!!**

**BUT DAMN THIS TRAILER IS MAKING ME ALL SAD AND ANGSTY**

 


End file.
